black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Lynna
Lynna '''(LEE-nah) is a common protagonist in many of RoA Nitrox's Minecraft animations for Black Plasma Studios. She is a fighter and champion of the city of '''Reverie. She is the friend of Nitrox and Nikolai, and is Risel's younger sister. She also appears in Survival Games and Galaxy Wars, and makes brief cameos in both UHC Champions and Skywars: MEGA. Story Survival Games Lynna makes her first BPS appearance in the Survival Games animation, as teammates with Risel. At the start, Lynna dashes in for the loot. She then proceeds to kill both SquigglePlayz_MC and Crazyswimmer11 in quick succession with axes. Later on, she shoots Arbiter 617 in the back with two arrows, before using a sword to duel MrSamSmall. At some point, she manages to kill him as well. Lynna is not seen again until Part 5, where she kills FearRaiser with an axe. She then makes her way up to tower and appeared to be the one who would get to the Blitz Star first. However, as she is about to grab it, FrediSaal appears and stops her from getting it. Weaponless, Lynna takes on FrediSaal bare-handed, but fails, and is then promptly thrown out the window to her death. Galaxy Wars Lynna appears in Galaxy Wars as a Jedi. Along with Naia, Lynna takes to the more important roles in the team, deflecting blaster bolts, killing stormtroopers, and fending off Kastor's attacks. She takes part in the final duel against Kastor, on top of a beam high above the ground, where Nitrox and his team are fighting. After Kastor kicks Naia off the beam, Lynna successfully manages to kill Kastor by herself. Skywars: MEGA Lynna is briefly shown in the opening scene of Skywars: MEGA, where she is killed by NinjaCharlieT. Reverie She is the champion fighter of Reverie. Appearance Lynna has long ginger hair. She wears a dark outfit and has eyes the colour of flint. She also has a diamond sword image on her back. Personality Lynna is brave, cocky, persevering and cunning, however she can also be quite stubborn. She is also a little reckless, as shown by her not bothering to recover her weapons (three axes, a bow and an iron sword) in Survival Games, and by her venturing to the centre of the Skywars: MEGA map weaponless. Abilities Lynna is very skilled in combat, whether it's sword to sword, archery, axe-throwing, hand-to-hand, or clutching. She can also teleport in Reverie and can use the force in Galaxy Wars. In Reverie, she also seems to be slightly Precognitive, as she claims to be sensing dark energy. She can use her weapon to fire energy. Trivia *Lynna seems to be feared by the citizens of Reverie. *When NinjaCharlieT kills her in Skywars: MEGA, he uses the exact same move on her that he saw NoxyD use in the original Skywars. *Lynna getting 5 kills in Survival Games may be a reference to her being the champion fighter. *Lynna has a habit of smirking whenever she's winning a fight. *She has no Minecraft eyelashes, unlike Naia. Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Females Category:Nitrox Category:Protagonists Category:Unfinished